


As He Waits

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Is Sixteen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Stiles is ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blinks as all of a sudden there’s people rushing down the hallway, and all he can hear is one small heartbeat, soft, slow, like it could drop and shatter into a million pieces any moment. He sees a small kid, who looks like he needs to be protected. His face is all screwed up and bloody and his arm is bleeding down all the sides. And right then, Derek falls in love with the Sheriff’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As He Waits

Derek officially hates his life.

His family burned to the ground because of him, the only people he has left is his older sister Laura and his uncle Peter who’s paralyzed from the neck down. And Peter doesn’t really count. He’d always been the “weird” uncle, the one that was an alcoholic, been married a few times and wore a Storm Trooper costume to every single family reunion.

Now, as he sits in the hospital getting looked at over something as stupid as a broken leg, which he knows will be healed in a few hours but it was just his luck he broke it during school and was sent to the hospital. He knows that within the next twenty minutes or so a teacher will come in with a bunch of forced get well soon cards from his grademates. But he doesn’t mind. The physical pain was actually quite nice for a change, distracting him from the throbbing guilt that kept him awake at night the past month.

A nurse comes in to check on him, full of plastered smiles when they both know she’s terrified of him. Everyone knows about the fire and everyone who hasn’t met him knows how he’s hardened, he won’t talk unless it’s needed and he certainly won’t talk about his “feelings”. He doesn’t even know if he has enough feelings left, usually when a girl breaks up with you they don’t do it by burning your house and family down. But he fell in this bizarre thing called love and it ruined him, because now Peter couldn’t move and his family was dead. Sweet, small and young Emmaline who had just learned how to count to a hundred. Jason, who was a shy nerd in his classes but then came home and beat everyone at training. Hazel, the smart little sixth grader that had grown up constantly worrying about “wolfy things”, as she put it, and was just starting to realize that she wouldn’t fit in if she didn’t start obsessing over boys and clothes. The twins, thirteen years old and trouble-addicted, and the last thing Derek had ever heard them say was agreeing that they wanted school to hurry up so they could go out and get a job and a life. His mother, who had once been human, alive, who instead of yelling at her kids for not cleaning their rooms or not putting the dishes away yelled at them for getting too much blood on the walls. His father, who obsessed so much over training and staying away from hunters, and he was making a battle plan that would never come into effect. And finally, Auntie Lilith, who had been staying in with her husband Peter and had promised Derek a strawberry rhubarb pie when he got home from lacrosse practice.

That’s where he had been, by the way. He had just finished lacrosse practice and was wondering why Kate hadn’t showed so he waits for Laura to show up since he needs a ride home and doesn’t have a car yet.

Laura had probably been out doing what she normally did after school, a grocery run, (they did small trips after school all the time, instead of going once a month with a load of stuff to buy) or out with her friends. She was wild and crazy, and took it out on sports. Soccer, tennis, lacrosse (she had to do an indoor league because she was a girl, you could hear her complaining about it for weeks) and a lot more. 

Now, as Derek waits in the hospital, all he can think about is that this time next week he’ll be in New Hampshire. He’ll have a totally different life there, no one will know his past and Laura’s old enough to take him in anyways. What he’ll do when she leaves for college, however, he has no idea what he’ll do.

He blinks as all of a sudden there’s people rushing down the hallway, and all he can hear is one small heartbeat, soft, slow, like it could drop and shatter into a million pieces any moment. He sees a small kid, who looks like he needs to be protected. His face is all screwed up and bloody and his arm is bleeding down all the sides. And right then, Derek falls in love with the Sheriff’s son.

He feels like he needs to protect him, love him, and he can see right now that the little kid is unbelievably screwed up emotionally. Grief and guilt rolls off of the kid in waves, along with pain, but for some reason, Derek doesn’t think it’s from the wounds amongst his body. He thinks they’re from the inside, and all Derek can think about is how is he surviving going through this much? 

Then, he remembers.

Five months ago, Stiles’ mother died. Derek didn’t know how or why but that’s all he knows. His mother went to the funeral because they’d gotten along well, as Stiles’ mother was a painter and Derek’s mom had always wanted to know how to paint. Allie Stilinski had taught her, he thinks.

“So, Dere-bear, want to get this show on the road? We only have enough things to fill a single suitcase, but I actually found out that since I’m a legal adult, we get some of the family money to help us, like, survive out in the wilderness. So c’mon, leave before they notice your gone.”

Derek gets up on his now perfectly healed leg and looks longingly at the bleeding little boy.

_I’ll find you, one day._

And, little did he know, it would all be worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot. I usually can't hold onto long fics as I lose interest quickly.


End file.
